dreamcityarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harrison Wright
Harrison is an eccentric grade 12 student at Bob Joe high school. He was Kenny Jr’s best friend until the fallout between them, then he met Lukas. He is also the neighbor of Kaydon and Madeline Joe. Biography Early Life Harrison was born to Clarence J Wright, then a poor ex-convict working two jobs to support himself. His mother died shortly after he was born. His parents were poor and unmarried at the time and nobody approved of their relationship. His father says he has little recollection of how he was conceived and born, but in reality he was lying to cover up the truth of Harrison’s true parentage. When Harrison was a baby he moved to Concordia City with his father to hide from bounty hunters. Despite this several bounty hunters were alerted to their presence, and they tried to kidnap baby Harrison and use him as bait for his father. Harrison lived alone with his father in a house on a hill in the community of Oak Tree Heights. He and his father’s financial situation improved greatly as the years passed, but their relationship only grew strained. His father didn’t understand him very well, and was mostly inept at taking care of him. For most of his life Harrison didn’t have a maternal figure, but he wished for one. When Harrison was at elementary school he seemed to be very slow and had to get held back a grade. The psychologist diagnosed him with a learning disability. It was possibly caused by his father spiking his baby formula when he was a baby, or genetic factors. Soon Harrison learned how to fend for himself because his father wasn’t going to help him anytime soon. Middle School In middle school, Harrison struggled to make friends because of his poor social skills. He went without friends for a time, until he befriended Kenny Jr after he gave him some lunch. They became fire forged friends, due to their similar stories of being neglected and abused by their parents. They were outcasts, since Kenny had anger management issues that scared the other kids away and Harrison was too socially inept. They stood up for each other especially when Harrison was being picked on by Kaydon and his lackeys. Since Kenny was poor Harrison lent him a lot of money, and eventually became his channel to obtain drugs and vape juice. Harrison and Kenny went to a house party which was hosted by Kenny’s acquaintance, a delinquent high schooler named Frank. They also met Alana at the party, who was dating Frank at the time. Kenny got extremely drunk and passed out on the lawn. Later, when it was time to go home he was unresponsive, and Frank told Harrison to drive them to the hospital even though he was too young to drive. Harrison was forced to drive Frank’s family’s van to the urgent care center to save Kenny. Harrison joined in with Kenny, doing whatever he did, whether it was vandalizing people’s houses or stealing stuff from the convenience store. At some point Harrison was prescribed Xanax and antidepressants. However, Kenny caught on, and asked to share his drugs. Harrison blindly obliged, and he unintentionally helped Kenny fuel his addiction. They both got addicted and Kenny relied on Harrison for his supply of drugs. They also became alcoholics thanks to Frank’s influence. Harrison dealt drugs and vape juice to his “friends” to increase his social standing in Frank’s friend group. He began to stay away from home for longer periods of time, sometimes sleeping over at one of the houses of Frank’s friends. He rarely called his dad to tell him where he was. When they did talk, Harrison just insulted his father. Finally, at a drug fuelled party, Harrison overdosed on Xanax and alcohol and had to be taken to the hospital along with a few others. However, at the end of grade 9, Kenny was arrested and sent to juvie. High School In high school Kenny returned back into Harrison’s life, but this time he brought his new girlfriend named Alana whom he had met at the house party from last year. The band slowly devolved into a gang which committed more petty crime than making music. They went on many crime sprees, shoplifting and vandalizing everything. Alana got in a fight with Madeline Joe and was wanted by her brother. Later Alana convinces her two male friends to smuggle alcohol and weapons into the school. They were seen by an unknown classmate, and they were sent to the office, where they were all suspended from school. The principal ordered that they were not allowed to have contact with each other. Harrison was stuck at home with his father, who called several days off from his workplace to monitor him. Mr. Wright locked his son’s phone inside his safe full of Christmas Valentine magazine clippings, and they did housework together. Since Harrison did not have access to his phone he did not know that Kenny and Alana had a bad fight. By the time he returned to school Kenny had mysteriously disappeared, and Alana displayed a strange amount of interest in him. Despite the fact that she mocked him for being a virgin, she tried to seduce him at his house, but it was quickly ruined when Harrison’s father came back early. Alana hid inside his closet, but she had left her purse on the chair, which was seen by Mr. Wright who thought his son had robbed some girl. Fed up with the lack of control he had over the situation, Harrison physically attacked his father. Then finally Harrison revealed Alana to his father, and his father just said hey. Alana left their house and texted Harrison to fight his dad again because she enjoyed it. As the weeks passed Alana became more pervasive than ever. She mocked Harrison even more for being a virgin, and eventually offered to have sex with him to cure his awkwardness. Finally Harrison tried to ask his father for advice, but his father was unhelpful and blew him off. Feeling angry and sexually frustrated, Harrison decided to go with Alana even though he still hated her. That evening they egged the Joes’ house. But then they were almost caught by Mr. Wright who was taking out the trash. Knowing that they would be in big trouble, Alana pulled out her can of mace and sprayed him with it so that they could get away. She ran off with Harrison and they went back to her house to have sex. But afterward, Harrison remembered that Alana had attacked his father and he was filled with guilt. Then he came back to his house the next day, where he found his father talking with the Joes. Mr. Wright was mad at him, and told him to go to hell for leaving him alone that night. As a result Harrison blocked Alana and did not talk to his dad for a while. A few weeks later they trespassed onto Alternative High School where Kenny was doing community service. He was enraged to see the both of them as he was still bitter over his breakup with Alana and also realized that she had been flirting with Harrison the whole time. He left his duties and cornered Harrison in an alley, where they had a bloody fight. Despite being physically able to defeat Kenny, Harrison purposely didn’t use his strength because he loved his friend too much to ever punch him. He basically became Kenny’s punching bag until he was a bleeding mess on the ground. Then Alana brought him to her house to recover, except she held him captive. At one point she had sex with him while he was blacked out. His suffering ended when her parents came back from their vacation, and found him naked in their daughter’s room. They brought him back to his home, and handed him back to his father who had no idea that his son had been gone the whole time. Mr. Wright grounded his son for six months, and cut off his access to the internet for a week. When Harrison went back to school he learned that Alana was expelled for ditching too many classes. Kenny went back to Alternative High School, and he was now alone. He was unable to search for them on the internet, or call them as they changed their numbers. After his friends left Bob Joe Harrison was aggressively monitored by the principal and the police, because they thought he was also an active perpetrator of crimes, even though he actually just sat behind and passively allowed his friends to commit crime. Because of his friends' notoriety no one wanted to hang out with him, because they were warned about him by their parents and the school. He was forced to clean up the mess that his friends had caused on their rampage. At some point Harrison worked at Toys R Us, but later quit. Noticing Lukas Harrison noticed Lukas when he first came to the school, but did not talk to him until that fateful meeting. He developed a crush on Lukas, whom he still thought was female. He obsessively stalked the small blond boy until Lukas actually talked to him. He lied to Lukas that he liked heavy metal so that they could become friends. Despite finding out about Lukas's real gender Harrison did not change his mind and still secretly loved him. But Lukas never even figured it out, despite all the hints that were being dropped around him. Harrison sacrificed everything to be with Lukas such as giving up his sanity to take public transit with him and pretending that he didn't have pleb taste in music. They conveniently had a spare at the same time, where the most shenanigans happened. Harrison made a wood carving of Lukas in construction class, and gave it to his beloved as a gift. He went to Lukas’s church group, solely because he just wanted to be with Lukas. The most infamous event of their friendship was when they stole a bus together because they were frustrated with the bus driver leaving the bus alone for so long. The bus driver saw Harrison in the front seat and instantly assumed he was the one who stole the bus, although Lukas was the one who suggested it. He got arrested after dropping off Lukas and got interrogated by the police, but he is reluctant to get Lukas in trouble, so he puts the blame solely on himself and sits in jail for the weekend. Later he discovers that his ex-girlfriend Alana returned to Bob Joe, and is trying to sexually harass Lukas. He hated Alana bitterly for ruining his friendship with Kenny, leaving him with a bad reputation with the administration, and does not want her to defile Lukas. Eventually Alana is arrested for trespassing onto her old school, and Harrison embraces Lukas, finally free of Alana’s influence. Summer Vacation During the summer, Harrison gets an unexpected text message from his cousin, Hudson, that he was coming over to visit. Harrison thought it was just a prank at first, until Hudson sent him a selfie that he was actually at the airport. Then he drove to the airport to pick up his cousin, who had arrived with nothing but the clothes on his back and a backpack. Harrison asked why he had flown to Canada out of the blue, and Hudson grumpily replied that Patty had evicted him. Harrison drove Hudson back to his house, where the first thing that he asks for was the WiFi password. Harrison gave him his house’s wifi password, oblivious to what his father had warned him about. Once Hudson got on the wifi, he quickly began sending messages on his phone and took out his laptop. Harrison’s father returns home from work, and is surprised to see his nephew lounging on the couch, drinking beer and scrolling through Facebook. Harrison explained to his father about Hudson’s situation, and his father let him stay, but only for a week. They have supper together, where Hudson resists complaining about the food, since it is not vegan. After supper Hudson begins to play League which severely slows down the wifi. Harrison’s father cuts out the wifi for both of them and forces them to rely on Harrison’s phone data which quickly runs out. With no wifi, the boys are unable to figure out what to do. Hudson curses his cousin and demands that he find him a place to sleep. Harrison remembered that he had totally forgotten to set up Hudson’s bed, and hammers together a makeshift one using the wood from his construction class. Hudson slowly sits on it, but it creaked really loud. When he tried to lay down on it, it snapped in half. Hudson wanted to leave Harrison’s room, but he is too afraid to go outside, afraid of invoking his uncle’s wrath. The next morning Hudson woke up early because his bed was too uncomfortable. He saw that Harrison had been masturbating in his sleep, and ran out into the hall where he had a breakdown. His loud crying woke his cousin up and he came out to ask what’s wrong. Hudson, traumatized by what he saw, hisses at him to go away. After Harrison had gotten cleaned up they went outside to find a wifi connection. Personality Harrison is slightly eccentric. He seems to have a learning disability, which earned him lackluster grades. Because of his terrible grades he is in the lowest classes. When he was younger he was frequently bullied by Kaydon and his lackeys. He has terrible social skills, and would rather hide in his house and play video games all day. Because of his father’s busy schedule and neglectfulness, Harrison learned most of his life skills on the internet. He was very loyal to his best friend Kenny, and refused to fight him for Alana’s amusement. He was even willing to help Kenny escape his bad home situation. He has shown interest in mostly girls only and only liked Lukas because he was a trap. However, he cannot be described to be a ladies man as he is not ready to be in a serious relationship. He ended up losing his virginity at 17 when he had a one night stand with Alana on that one Halloween night. Over the years, he had developed a lot of weird and strange fetishes due to his unrestrained access to the internet. Appearance Harrison has greasy black hair and blue eyes. (Previously he had a blue highlight in his bangs.) He wears a black t-shirt and black skinny jeans, and also wears black worn out Vans. He wears two earrings on each ear, and has pierced eyebrows. Later he obtains a septum piercing. He wears large glasses with thick lenses because of his extremely poor eyesight. He also wears black nail polish. He is at least 6’3. When he was young he had shorter hair, no piercings and a round face. He wore large, tacky glasses. He also wore a grey sweatshirt and sweatpants every day. He still had baby fat until he was nearly 14 years old. Relationships Kenny Harrison was very close to Kenny and they had a brotherly relationship despite not actually being related. Kenny liked hanging out with him instead of being at home with his abusive mother. Likewise, Harrison chose to hang out with Kenny to escape the boredom of his house. They became friends after hearing of their similar stories of being abused and neglected. During middle school and high school, they experimented with drugs and alcohol together, since it wasn’t like neither of them were going stop each other anyway. However their relationship was destroyed by Alana, who turned them against each other. Alana Winters Initially, Alana befriended Harrison, only because she wanted access to his drugs. They were acquaintances for a while, until Alana started dating Kenny. Harrison was driven to near suicidal depression by Alana, who constantly manipulated him. She kept telling him that his father didn’t love him, that Kenny hated him, and kept mocking him for being a virgin. Alana enjoyed watching him suffer and went deep into his personal history to hit him where it hurts. She also had no regard for his friends or family, as she let Kenny get arrested, and maced Mr. Wright with pepper spray. Kaydon Harrison had a bad relationship with his neighbor Kaydon who always picked on him in middle school. However when they got to high school Harrison didn’t seem to hold a grudge against Kaydon. His father Harrison had a strained relationship with his father. Early in the series they had arguments often due to their conflicting views. Mr. Wright was usually emotionally unavailable for his son, causing him to turn to other sources of validation. Harrison learned to be self sufficient as his father would not always be there to help him. The internet filled the void where his parents would be. Hudson and the rest of his extended family Harrison didn’t know much of his extended family, due to the fact that his father was estranged from most of them. However, he found his cousin Hudson on the internet, after years of not speaking. They had a rocky reunion, where Hudson found him to be odd and a little off. However, they seemed to be on good terms by the time Harrison got to high school. Hudson trusted him enough to come visit him in Canada, which turned out to be a mistake. Despite seeming chill online Harrison was a wreck IRL, and his father was worse. Hudson was horrified by his two estranged relatives and desperately wanted to go back. Useless Facts * Harrison has a driver’s license and used to drive a car, until he crashed it into a tree. * Harrison’s schedule was Science, Phys Ed, Construction, and spare. * Harrison’s favorite band is a progressive noise metal band called Fetid Fetus * His surname and Kenny’s were given in the prequel story. * Harrison was not allowed to dye his hair again after his father accidentally used his blue dye. * He loves fried chicken. * In the old art he was originally a brunette and he dyed his hair black just to be ultra emo. * He does not have a middle name.Category:Male Category:The Delinquents Category:The reboot Category:Wright Family Category:Bob Joe High School Category:Residents of Oak Tree Heights